Up, Up and Away
by SueSassySue
Summary: Doc Martin and Louisa are becoming aware of their attraction to each other. Then … Louisa has a chance to spend several summer months in the United States with an international teacher exchange program. Away she goes … and someone new catches her eye. Will she return to Portwenn and Martin? Please forgive a far away writer in America for not knowing so many English terms or ways.
1. A Development

Chapter 1 – An Interesting Development

"Hooooooooooooray!" Louisa's shriek echoed in the small confines of the Portwenn post office. A teenage girl was handing over a package to be mailed and an elderly couple had just stepped inside. Everyone turned to see what was happening. Louisa was waving a letter in the air and repeating, "I'm going … I'm going!" Suddenly, all was quiet. Was this the proper behavior for the Head Teacher of Portwenn Primary School? Louisa felt her face flush.

"Miss Glasson, is everything all right," asked Mrs. Thornberry, the postmistress.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Louisa blurted out. "So sorry," this was said much quieter.

A glance at the faces showed Louisa what they all were straining to hear. Well, what next? Where was she going?

Should she tell them her good news? Did she want this information shared around the village before the proper people were told. And she knew how fast that would happen. And who were the proper people? The board of governors of the school, of course. She no longer had relatives in Portwenn, but friends … yes, her friends should be told. Hmmmmmm. And Martin? Was he her friend? Was he more than a friend?

Quickly Louisa stuffed the letter and envelope with the ragged edges she ripped open into her purse. She called out, "Goodbye then," bobbed her head down and was out the door.

The air was filled with springtime, the fragrance of flowers now fully in bloom and the chirping of birds delighting in the completion of their return journey after winter near a southern shore. Portwenn was home to them and also to villagers whose roots went deep, deep into the past as surely as the roots of wild grasses grew in the soil at the top of cliffs and clung from cracks in the steep rocks. Louisa was such a village girl, but on her own now in this lovely seaside village where she had grown into young adulthood.

Those had not been easy years for her. Her parents had created almost nightly havoc at home until her mother had simply deserted Louisa and her father one day with a short note that she would be in touch. And two years later, they did begin to get an occasional note from her. This gave her father the freedom to continue to live a life that was not entirely responsible nor respectable, but Louisa had loved him for not abandoning her too when she was young. She did not at the moment know exactly where either one of her parents was living.

From an early age, Louisa lived through reading books of all sorts. They told of a wide world beyond Portwenn and she promised herself she would discover it for herself. Roaming the cliffs that gave way to the Atlantic Ocean, she'd holler out the names of places she'd just read about to the wind and water with a wish she'd be there someday too. As she grew, Louisa's childhood dreams of traveling the world gave way to a more realistic one as she learned to rely on herself alone.

Louisa was a star pupil at school, which became her place to receive encouragement and praise. She admired her teachers and wanted to be just like them. After finishing her schooling Louisa left Portwenn too, moving away for an education and then accepting a teaching job in London. But Louisa was back home now, using the experience she had gained in her career to lead the group of earnest teachers at the local school. After living in a big city, Louisa had happily returned to this small village of her girlhood, living her dream of being a teacher.

Louisa clutched the sheaf of papers in her arms and headed up the hill to her cozy home that overlooked Portwenn Bay. There was work from school, as usual, to finish tonight before facing more tasks tomorrow. It was just over a week until the end of the primary school year. So much to think about. The children were eager for their freedom from study and Louisa wanted them to leave school with a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction. All the parents were awaiting the end-of-year reports on their children's progress and the expected statement of their advancement to the next level. Louisa hoped she had displayed just the right amount of encouragement and requirements at the meeting with the teachers yesterday as she outlined what more needed to be done before they all went their separate ways for the summer holiday. These final reports on each student were to be completed in two more days and the ones with less than sterling comments about any students to be on her desk for review at that time.

She felt a headache coming on. But then … she remembered the letter hidden in her purse. The thought of it banished any headache and Louisa hurried home to do what she had to do.


	2. A Dream Come True

Chapter 2 - A Dream Come True

Louisa settled on her sofa with a cup of tea and she reread the letter from the Council for International Teacher Exchange (CITE) with greater care. This was totally unexpected. She had applied with this program in January and in March had received a letter telling her that all positions had been filled. Her name had been placed on a list of alternates should there be a future vacancy. She had not been disappointed because it wasn't something she had ever expected to happen in her life. She honestly had not given it another thought.

Louisa had to be certain that what she had quickly read in the post office was correct. She did not know that her smile kept expanding as she read. Indeed, at this late date, she was being offered a summer job in the program because someone had dropped out. She read it again, out loud.

Dear Miss Glasson:

Congratulations! Because you were selected as an alternate for our summer program with our International Teacher Exchange program, we have kept your application open. You indicated an interest in being placed in the United States, and the position listed below has suddenly become available, due to the sudden change of plans by the person originally selected.

You are at the top of the substitute list to contact for a primary school opening. We are sorry for the lateness of this offer, but there is a need to find someone to fill this position as soon as possible. Please contact Ms. Kimberly Lawson of our office by email or phone (222-333-4451) with your acceptance or rejection of this summer teaching exchange opportunity.

Location: Millersville Elementary School  
35 Cedar Street  
Millersville, Illinois 22334

Size: Millersville is a municipality in the north central area of the state of Illinois, with a population of 965 (approximately 120 miles from Chicago). The Millersville Public Schools (K-12) average from 15-21 students in each primary grade. The junior and senior high school grades enroll students from a larger area with an average of 34 students per grade.

Length of school year: The Tuesday after Labor Day (first Monday in September) through the first full week in June following Memorial Day (May 31).

Summer school runs for 6 weeks, beginning the week after the end of the regular school year. Summer school is offered for primary grade students who may benefit from additional instruction in basic subject areas and/or individual direction to achieve desired behavior.

Requirements: Teaching degree or certificate issued by an accredited college, university or institution of any  
participating country affiliated with CITE.

Position: First 2 weeks work as teaching assistant with lead teacher, assignment thereafter to be forthcoming.

*Stipend: The amount is determined by location of school, whether urban or rural. Housing is provided.

Again, congratulations on your selection. Do not hesitate to contact us if you have further questions. We look forward to welcoming you to an exceptional experience of sharing knowledge and expertise in an atmosphere which creates new friends amid the joyful discovery of cultural differences and similarities.

Sincerely,

Mr. Robert J. Siegel, President  
CITE, Inc.  
New York, NY

*A stipend of $150.00 per week is offered instead of a salary, which is lower than for a regular wage. However, this payment is accompanied with the reimbursement of the full cost of transportation to and from your home country and a housing allowance is also provided.

Louisa let out another long squeal of excitement and this one did not have to be squelched until she was almost out of breath. She'd had a fantasy years ago of visiting America, but it was expensive to travel abroad. That dream had slipped away as she grew up. But this enticing opportunity was totally affordable. She had not felt so honored since she was named Head Teacher of Portwenn Primary School two years ago.

Louisa had settled into the routine of life in Portwenn quickly. It was almost as if she'd never been away. People were so friendly and helpful that her move had almost been too easy. She missed the excitement of London, but she knew she was really a homebody at heart. The older village folk were delighted that someone of the younger generation had returned after sampling big city life and it was hoped that her example also would help lure other young people back home to Portwenn. People spoke to her who remembered her as a little girl, or they knew her parents, and some even remembered her grandparents.

It had been winter when she happened to read an article about this organization commonly known as CITE. It had surprised her how strongly the idea of meeting and working with educators and their students while being given the opportunity to travel appealed to her. This did not have to be a lengthy commitment and could, with proper planning and the cooperation of her peers at the school, fit into her professional life. Broaden her knowledge and enhance her skills. Ah, her peers, this is how she thought of the other teachers as she relinquished her role as administrator after some morning scheduling tricks so that she could walk into her own classroom with her own students for the rest of the day. Would they cooperate or view this as taking unfair advantage of the fact that she had no parents, no husband, and certainly no children of her own to keep her continually in this lovely place? Well, she would start small. Just a summer adventure, and perhaps only a one time posting abroad would satisfy her curiosity and wanderlust.

Louisa hadn't told anyone except the chair of the school governing board, who had written a simple but sincere letter of recommendation about her which was forwarded to CITE to fulfill an application requirement. So she'd sent off her application and then promptly forgotten all about it with the busyness of every day. Except sometimes at night, her eyes would suddenly fly open as a random thought pushed through her drowsiness before sleep. Would she hear from CITE about her application? When, soon? Or her mind leaped ahead and the thought was, should I buy a larger piece of luggage if I'm going to America? Slow down, Louisa, she'd tell herself. You have to get accepted first.

And now she knew she would be going to America. After becoming Head Teacher, this was another of her childhood dreams coming true!

This news deserved a proper drink. She rushed to the kitchen and poured red wine from an opened bottle into a glass. As she raised it with a happy shout of "Louisa, here's to you," in her mind she pictured the residents of Portwenn all gathered in the local pub and raising their glasses in this happy toast to her. Soon it would be time to tell them of the adventure that awaited her for the summer.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Complication Named Martin

Chapter 3 - A Complication named Martin

Louisa poured herself another drink, and this one was to quell a nagging feeling she sometimes had, a feeling more than a definite thought that she was missing something in life. Yes, the wine did the trick and her elation returned. She had to share this news with someone right now. Louisa grabbed her phone to dial a number ... and then she paused. Martin Ellingham, the general practitioner of Portwenn, was the one she'd automatically started to call.

This dream of America had been resurrected by the news of her acceptance into the summer teacher exchange program and it had overtaken all her thoughts since her shriek in the post office that afternoon. But there was a new reality in her life. The unexpected had happened. She had met Dr. Martin Ellingham.

That meeting could not have been more awkward. Louisa had finally overcome the flush of embarrassment that she had whenever she remembered her judgmental behavior towards him and her sharp words - "You've got a problem" - that she'd flung at him before she moved to a row further back from the one where they had sat facing each other on the flight from London to Truro airport. And to think they could have even shared a cab from the airport to Portwenn if they had spoken decently with each other. But, no, she was not going to accept all the fault for that unfortunate incidence. He could and should have spoken up right away about the reason for his intense scrutiny of her face. She had no idea he was a medical doctor.

When she arrived for the meeting which had been scheduled to interview the candidate for the vacant position of GP, with great surprise they recognized each other. It was why tall, taciturn Dr. Martin Ellingham was in Portwenn, and she saw that he was swaying the other committee members favorably with his remarks. He could become the new GP for the village. Well, she had had plenty to say about that in the meeting. She'd seen more than she needed to know on the plane about his lack of interpersonal skills and surely he had a poor bedside manner to go along with it.

But then Martin had finally spoken to her, as he was invited back into the conference room to be offered the position. Louisa had voiced the annoyance she felt at this decision by warning him that he would no longer be working as a surgeon dealing with bodies, but to remember as a GP he would be treating people. He had ignored her remarks to ask her if her vision was a bit blurred in one eye. Any further sharp retorts of hers had been stilled as she quietly answered his questions. Back home later in the afternoon she remembered his calm manner and the sound of his voice as she prepared to follow his instructions and make a phone call to the eye doctor in Truro. She'd gotten an appointment for the next day and treatment was promptly scheduled.

A week later she'd glanced through a window and was surprised to see him striding past the school. He turned his head her way so she knew he'd seen her wearing the eye patch. Martin was now officially the General Practioner of Portwenn, but Louisa had been his unofficial first patient. It had been several more days before she had the chance to thank him as she bravely faced him to request a transfer of her medical records back to Portwenn from Truro in order that he could become her regular doctor.

However, in the following days there were many times when she realized that she was correct in her initial assessment of Martin. She was provoked time and again by his thoughtless treatment of the villagers. Then she would recall the hurried but intense examination he'd given her eye and the soundness of his judgment, which had been only a brief glimpse of his prompt but careful skill that he continually showed in dealing with all manner of illnesses and accidents as he treated the people of Portwenn. They flocked to the same office and home of old Dr. Sim's that he'd made his own and she began to reexamine her view of him in spite of his often boorish behavior.

Martin and Louisa often passed each other in the narrow village streets and her feminine eyes noticed the fine cut and fabric of the impeccable shirts and suits he wore. Martin would mumble a quick greeting and hurry by, and often she was not even sure what his mumble had said. But this acknowledgment of her presence in the street certainly contrasted to the brusque manner with which he quickly trod past others moving along, even if they had been in his office with him just minutes before.

There were times when he did want to talk with her, and when he paused, she did also. In the beginning of these brief exchanges, their talk concerned her eye problem which he had immediately identified and diagnosed during their first moments together. One day Louisa had invited Martin to meet her at the local pub, but she could tell he was uneasy being out socially where his patients might appear. So it was almost a routine that had developed for them to seek some time together, but usually not in one of their homes. The dinners she now shared with Martin had been unexpected, considering the calamity of their first meeting, but they'd gotten past that. She thought the village folk were largely unaware that they were ever together and that is what Martin preferred for he willing drove the distance to Truro or to an out-of-the-way country pub for a meal. He drank his glass of water and Louisa ordered wine.

Louisa was discovering that Martin demanded the utmost professionalism of himself in his dedication to his chosen field of work. She admired that in him … that he preferred to be readily available to grab his bag from his office and hasten to any emergency call, no matter how trivial. It also meant that he needed time in the evenings and on weekends to read medical journals and occasionally consult with several former colleagues in London. Long stretches of time would pass when neither saw each other on the street nor in a shop. What she looked forward to many evenings were his phone calls, but again there was no pattern and she was unsure what prompted him at times to dial her number. She was surprised when the first casual call came because they'd just said goodnight to each other. He must have called the minute he'd gotten home. Now in the evenings she would be busy correcting school papers and the phone would ring. After answering "Hello," she would hear his long, drawn-out "Aaaah, hello Louisa." With many pauses, they stumbled through an awkward chat to share their day with each other.

Louisa was trying to accept Martin's silences as they drove or ate because his glances at her were becoming most unnerving. When their eyes met, each quickly looked away, and Louisa almost forgot to breathe. What was going on? She hadn't felt this way before, even as she told herself that this man certainly did not fit her idea of a courtly lover. And then she would laugh. She was not some dainty medieval maiden who needed a knight to rescue her. But he did have an effect on her, even if sometimes it was one of annoyance at something he'd said. Try as she might to hold her tongue, it was as much not in her nature to be silent as it was for him to be. Martin had not touched her in an affectionate way yet. And she wondered, would he ever?


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unusual Man

Chapter 4 – An Unusual Man

Louisa had no idea if she and Martin had a future together, and a number of times she was left to wonder if they would even have a next date. Martin seemed content to have her in his life as an occasional female companion. She was someone to listen to his very thorough clinical descriptions of whatever ailment popped up in conversation as they were out and about. He was giving her a medical education, whether she wanted one or not.

Just last week Louisa had been embarrassed for Martin, but he seemed completely oblivious. A young waiter came to their table to take their order, and he had a brown discoloration on his hand. Louisa was aghast when Martin spoke up, "Why, your birthmark … that's a _café au lait spot_ on your hand." Louisa shook her head "no" to Martin as he continued, "Another kind of birthmark also has the name of a drink. A famous person who has what is called a _port-wine stain_ on his head is former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev. The color of those can vary from pink to dark red."

Desperately, Louisa tried to change the subject by telling about a row between two students at school that day. But Martin would not be deterred as he went on to explain why some birthmarks disappeared shortly after birth and why some needed medical attention, but not the kind of mark the waiter had. The young man continued serving them, but he obviously was now feeling awkward about coming to their table.

Louisa had looked up at the waiter, rolled her eyes as she tilted her head at her dinner date and quietly said, "I'm sorry" to the young man. He grimaced at first, but then shrugged his shoulders and gave Louisa a full smile to indicate he understood her concern. Louisa finally was very direct with Martin and said, "Martin, no. No more talk about birthmarks. You are making our waiter uncomfortable."

The confused look on Martin's face showed no understanding of what had happened. Louisa tried to explain further, "Have some empathy for people, Martin, please. By talking about birthmarks, you focused on something that young man is aware of, but it isn't a fault. He's doing fine, he's living with it and getting on with his life." The meal had ended in silence between them. But she noticed that Martin left the waiter a rather substantial tip.

Arriving at her home, Louisa quickly said "Good night" to Martin as she stepped out of his Lexus, and he gave her a rather disparaging look as he drove off. She was sure he wouldn't invite her out again, and that night two contrasting thoughts kept her awake. "That's the way he is. Let him go, let him go." Then she'd focus on what she'd done, "Oh, why am I compelled to give him a sermon about proper behavior all the time! Why can't I hold my tongue with Martin … that man, he … he …?!" She had to admit to herself: yes, she really did like that man. Finally, an uneasy sleep came.

But there were more dinner dates. Or just a drive through the countryside in the evening. Now Louisa was sure many people knew that she and Martin had been spending time together. Bert Large certainly wasn't shy about piping up with a sly comment about "your certain friend" when he saw one of them. Even Martin's Aunt Joan had told her that she thought Louisa was the best thing that had ever happened to Martin.

That someone like him had turned up in Portwenn had seemed unreal to Louisa, and Martin certainly would not be here if he hadn't developed a problem in continuing his work in London as a surgeon. Their paths certainly had not crossed the few years she had taught in that city. She'd had her work and some new friends in a pleasant city neighborhood where she felt secure, and from which she would venture to explore the fabulous culture and history of London. But there were days, even though she was quite removed from the hustle and bustle of the center of the city, when she would begin to feel uneasy and claustrophobic if she thought too much about how she missed the countryside of Cornwall and her little village of Portwenn.

Martin had told her about his blood phobia. He was seriously troubled by that turn of events in his life, and he expected his time in Portwenn would be of short duration. He so wanted to be back in London working as a surgeon again. In turn, Louisa had confessed the claustrophobia she'd felt in London. She laughed while she told him as if it had been a joke on her that she was not infatuated with city living. To settle in London with a job that provided the means to enjoy a cosmopolitan lifestyle was the goal of so many young people in small cities and villages around Great Britain, and indeed, from around the world. But Martin's London was not one of enjoyment, Louisa could tell. That was where he felt he could do the greatest good. His intellect and skill would benefit patients with critical surgical needs and the younger doctors on staff that he mentored. In London there was the opportunity for Martin to spend almost every waking hour in service to his calling.

Martin could not understand the hold this village had on Louisa. He was not a folksy sort of character, not at all in tune with the casualness of life in a small village nor with the scrutiny that everyone was under by everyone else. But it was home to her. And for that reason, when she had applied with CITE, the organization that handled teacher exchanges abroad, she had specifically requested an assignment in a smaller city or village. Louisa was delighted that it appeared her preference had been taken into consideration

Could she jeopardize her relationship with Martin by accepting this summer teaching position? Or was that what it needed? Martin was an unusual man and her mind would swing between believing they could become a loving couple to wondering how on earth she could possibly expect they would ever move on to sharing any kind of mutual bond. She knew if she flew away, he would hardly know she was gone. But then she would veer right back to imagining that he would realize he missed her while she was gone and, when she returned, he would be eager to be with her and try to be more compatible. He'd be more willing to talk about making some changes that would move them into greater understanding and intimacy.

What should she do?


	5. Chapter 5 - Tea and a Chat with Joan

Chapter 5 - Tea and a Chat with Joan

Louisa got out of bed and stretched. The sun was shining and she knew it was going to be a good day. It was Saturday. Even though there was only one week until the end of the school term, last night she had finished what she needed to do up to this point. She had been hoping Martin would call, but her phone had been silent. But that was okay. Louisa had decided who it was that could give her some words of advice. Louisa's goal for the weekend was to get that other viewpoint.

Louisa buttered a piece of toast and took a bite as she dialed her phone. Joan Norton answered on the third ring, a bit breathless.

" Joan here."

Louisa quickly swallowed and said, "Joan, this is …"

"Yes, Louisa."

"I'm sorry, Joan. I must have gotten you away from something. You sound winded."

"I was out … chores, you know. But good to talk with you whenever we get the chance."

Louisa smiled, "Well, that's just what I'm calling about. Could I drive out this afternoon for tea? I'll bring along something from the bakery. I need to tell you something, ask you … er … discuss something with you."

Louisa could hear Joan's chuckle. "And I bet it involves that nephew of mine!"

Louisa felt her checks flushing even though there was no one around, and the thought came. People did know. Or rather, it seemed that almost everyone in the village knew she and Martin spent time together. And … Louisa was sure they were busy in their heads deciding what that meant. She was greeted with wide smiles, as always, but there was a deep nod of the head or a wink that she hadn't noticed before when she passed folks on the street, and the older women reached out to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze when she stopped to talk. Louisa thought that Martin was probably the only person around who wasn't thinking about her and him, he and she … well, of Martin and Louisa as a couple. A couple that belonged together. He was the only person who did not see them that way and Louisa was starting to doubt that idea too.

"Yes, Joan. As perceptive as usual."

"What's he done now?" Joan growled.

"Er … nothing, it's …"

Joan groaned, "It's that 'Nothing' that is the matter, isn't it?"

Louisa deliberately put a lighter tone in her voice as she answered, " What I meant to say is that I've gotten some wonderful news …"

Joan laughed, "And I'm to be the first to know! Bless you, because I would have heard something for sure if anyone else in Portwenn had been let in on a secret of yours. Tea then … drive on out."

Shortly before mid-afternoon, Louisa rushed out of the bakery with a bag of hazelnut biscuits and headed for her car parked nearby.

"Yoo-hoo, Louisa," a familiar voice hailed her.

"Oh Bert, hi," Louisa replied. "Gotta run."

"Hmmm … something sweet for the sweetheart in your life, eh?" Bert teased.

"Afternoon tea with Joan."

Bert had a reply to that too. "Ah, getting in good with the family, I see."

Louisa stopped and turned to glare at him with her hands on her hip. She didn't care who heard what she had to say to Bert.

"After I've done my job, there is nothing going on in my life that concerns you or anybody else in this village, and I'd like you to remember that."

"Ah, Louisa, just having a little fun. Didn't mean to annoy," Bert tried to retreat from Louisa's irritation.

"Goodbye then." Louisa got in her car and drove off. With her heart beating faster after her encounter with Bert, she flew by Martin in his Lexus and only realized that when she glanced in her rear view mirror.

And immediately, thoughts of him and his day flew through her mind. Was he on his way to an emergency? No, he wasn't even driving as fast as she was. Perhaps Mrs. Tishell called to say that an order of a certain medicine had arrived. The clinic wasn't open today, but even so … he would be working, wouldn't he? Was he on his way to Truro? There wasn't anybody he would just go to see … for a chat … was there?

Louisa heard hens clucking as she pulled up in front of Joan's cottage. "Don't start clucking about Martin right away," she told herself. "You have got to make a decision about going to America or not. This really has nothing to do with Martin. I'm just thinking about my career."

And with that thought firmly in her mind, she knocked at Joan's door.


	6. Chapter 6 - What To Do About Martin

Chapter 6 – What To Do About Martin?

Joan Norton swung open the door to her cottage with a hearty greeting and her arms outstretched. "Louisa, Louisa, come on in!"

Louisa stepped into Joan's arms and was enfolded in a warm clasp. Louisa could feel her eyes starting to tear up because this … this was what she longed to receive from Martin. A hug to wipe away all the doubt she felt about him, that he wanted her … to be with her, but also … the 'more than that' … that Louisa realized she wanted.

Louisa quickly stepped back and held out the bag with the bakery sweets as her thank you for being Joan's guest. But sharp-eyed Joan had noticed Louisa's eyes and face.

"Oh, that man!" Joan retorted as she took the bag and then put the teakettle on to warm up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm going to guess that you haven't heard from him for a while."

Louisa shook her head and sat down. "No, I'm not bothered about that. Not much, anyway. But that's not why I'm here. Are you ready for a long story?"

"Of course, we have the rest of the afternoon. Am I the first to hear this story?"

Louisa looked around the room and then at Joan. "We're alone, right. I haven't told anyone about this."

Joan beamed with the knowledge of the honor she was receiving. She had Louisa's trust and was going to hear something Louisa was ready to share, and for the first time. Joan poured tea and eagerly exclaimed, "I'm all ears."

"I had a dream since I was young. That I would visit America … see Hollywood, New York City, meet cowboys and musicians …."

"Really?" Joan didn't sound impressed.

Louisa blurted it out, just as she had done in the Portwenn post office. "I'm going! I really do have a chance to go to America. Soon, very soon. For a summer job."

Joan gave a small gasp and said, "This is not at all what I was expecting to hear!"

But Joan recovered her surprise and, in a loud voice, called out, "Louisa Glasson, brave international traveler and explorer!"

Louisa laughed and gave Joan a big smile. But she hesitated a bit. Louisa had been as surprised as anyone by the news. "Er, this winter when things weren't going so well between Martin and me … at school the students were passing around germs and Martin thought I was to blame for that. For all the parents who brought their sick darlings for him to see. And you know his patience for patients … sorry, a small joke there, but small patients are the worst, as you know. The weather was bitterly cold and gloomy and I spent so many evenings all by myself … well, one night I picked up a magazine …

Joan interrupted, "You might not be surprised to hear that Marty was a rather sickly lad himself. Considering his father was a famous London doctor and his mother trying to be a society lady … he really had no one looking after him. He caught all the germs the other kids should have gotten too. I wonder if he remembers that."

Joan coughed, "Sorry, couldn't help remembering that myself. Go on."

Louisa gave a weak smile, "Poor Martin. That's something we certainly share … a wretched childhood."

Joan held up the plate of biscuits, "Eat, eat. Have another. Thanks for bringing them."

Louisa reached for one and in her mind, she had an image of herself stuffing her mouth with the rest of the biscuits on the plate as Martin looked on in horror. She took a polite bite.

"I saw this ad in an educational magazine for a Summer Teacher Exchange Program so I called for more information. I was ready to go anywhere else right away. To get away from the cold, away from all the sick students …

Joan quickly added, "… and away from Martin."

"Yes, that was how I felt. There were choices I had to make on the application and I could have gone abroad to the continent. But suddenly it brought back my childhood dreams of traveling. It seemed this was my one big opportunity to do something I hadn't even thought of before. I could apply for a school in the United States. Teachers are needed everywhere to work at summer schools for students, all ages … Of course, I marked 'primary.' That's what I'm used to."

Joan continued for her, "So you sent the application off and then you got it."

Louisa replied, "Well, not exactly. But I'll get to that. Another choice was location, which mean I had to do some geography research. Did I want to be in a metro or rural setting? Was I willing to work at a rustic camp in the north woods? Or I could be in the mountains. Can you imagine how excited I was just reading the application?!"

Joan laughed a hearty laugh. "Good for you, Louisa. What did you choose?"

"I'm a country girl at heart. I'm not ready to climb mountains or fight off bears in a forest. I think most big cities are all alike, really … so I picked a small city or town in the Midwest."

Joan said, "Hmmm, the Midwest … what, er … well, where is that exactly?"

"It's right in the middle of the North American continent. That's including Canada, of course. And Canada was a choice too. But what could be more different from Cornwall. Far away from any ocean. And the pictures I saw … everything looks rather flat, no rocky cliffs, no fishing boats."

Joan mused, "I wonder what I would pick. Going to America is certainly something that I've never thought about. Just know it's impossible. So, good for you, Louisa."

"I sent the application off the end of January. I was hoping to hear right away, so I could tell people. But I didn't hear until March, and then what I found out was … I wasn't selected. Then I was very glad I hadn't told anyone what I'd done. Imagine me, thinking I could be so lucky! Oh well, I thought, it wasn't like that was an application for a job with a salary I needed to earn!"

Joan sympathized, "Louisa, how could they! You'd be the best teacher the States have ever seen. But quick, tell me what happened. What changed?"

Louisa explained, " I just had a letter. Someone dropped out of the program and I fit the location that had the opening. They want me to come, even if it is at the last minute."

"And .." Joan's eyes had a wide, questioning look.

Louisa sighed, "Joan, I don't know what to do. What do you think? I have to let them know right away if I'm coming."

Joan was thoughtful for a few minutes and they sat in silence. Then she quietly said, "I assume that Martin figures in this in some way. That's probably why you're here."

Louisa looked at Joan and said, "Joan, you are so kind. Think of how you helped Martin when he was little, taking him into your home like you did. He would be a different man today if his parents had let him continue to spend summers with you and Phil. But his only role model was his workaholic doctor father. And his mother. They made sure they were the only ones in his life he had to please. And it seems all he ever did was to displease them."

Joan said, "I think you've spent so much time thinking about Martin that you haven't been thinking about yourself. You've got a responsible position in the community. When everyone hears that you've been selected to work as a teacher overseas, in America … why, this just adds to your professional reputation. I think this is just what you need to do!"

Louisa shrugged her shoulders, "I might as well. Martin will never miss me."

Joan had a better explanation. "That's just what he needs to do! Miss you! And then when you come back, he'll be ready to sweep you off your feet … "

Louisa laughed, joining in the picture of Martin's response to her return. "And he'll smother me in kisses and buy me the biggest engagement ring ever, and he'll build me a castle way over there, right up above the bay." And Louisa pointed out of Joan's window toward Portwenn.

They both kept laughing as Joan poured more tea. But then they sat quietly again.

Louisa broke the silence. "We have made progress in our relationship. Well, some anyway. He does seem to like my company. But not in any steady way, there's no pattern. And when I'm with him, I'm not always comfortable. You know how he can be, especially around other people. I do a lot of the talking when we're alone, telling him stories about the local people or things that happened in this part of England long ago. He says he remembers you and Phil telling him about pirates and shipwrecks when he was here with you. He liked that and he even read some of the books you two had mentioned. About King Arthur, and Stevenson's Treasure Island and … here I go again. When I get him to talk about himself, which is so rarely, I guess I hang onto every word. I remember every word he says. And then I think about the words I'd like him to say. Oh, Joan, it really is impossible to think he will ever change …"

Louisa stopped with a catch in her voice, " He … I think he is such a wonderful man in so many ways, and he really doesn't know that. I've tried to help him see there is a caring, softer part of him, but sometimes I think he deliberately acts like he doesn't understand what I'm saying. He wants to frustrate me and keep me at arm's length. He doesn't want any closeness .…"

"My dear," Joan felt she had to say this. "Caring and closeness are a very important and special part of a lasting relationship." She paused, but then she went on, " If Martin really wants that for himself, he could not find anyone better to share his life with than you, Louisa. He's a smart man, and maybe he will eventually realize that."

Louisa said, "I'd better be going. I can't thank you enough for giving me your time like this."

Quickly, Joan said, "Anytime."

Louisa smiled and reached out to Joan with open arms to give Joan a hug. "I do want to accept this offer with the International Teacher Exchange Office. It won't be easy to … to tell Martin."

Joan gave Louisa an extra hug around her shoulder as she walked her to the door. "Call him. Soon. You'll know what to do, what to say."

Louisa stepped through the door. "I wish I felt as hopeful about that. It will be a challenge to get it right. I don't want him to think I'm leaving because of him. I mean, I don't want him to think I don't care about him. Oh, how do I know what I think? I just know how I feel and that is not always the same thing!"

Each raised a hand to each other in goodbye. Louisa drove off, relieved to have made her decision to go to America, but also dreading the thought of telling Martin. She did not have much time to get things finished for the term at school and barely enough time after that to get ready for her summer holiday. A holiday doing work that she loved.

She'd give herself some time to rehearse what she would tell Martin. Perhaps she should invite him to dinner soon. Her dream of going to America would come true. But was she going to lose out on her dream of a future with the man she loved?


	7. Chapter 7 - A Dinner for Martin

Doc Martin Fan Fiction

Chapter 7 – A Dinner for Martin

Louisa hummed as she got out a baking dish. She'd quickly come home after work and put an apron on over the blue dress she'd worn to school in the morning. Now she knew she had just a limited amount of time until there was a knock at the door – HIS knock. She'd stopped at the bakery for a light dessert, a fruit tart. Surely he could eat that, right? She'd get the asparagus spears ready after she dealt with the meat for the meal. Martin always enjoyed eating fish, but Louisa had gotten several lamb chops. That was her favorite meat and tonight she wanted to be good to herself. She was nervous, had been all day, in fact.

Last night Martin had called, just to talk. So she had matter-of-factly asked him if he could stop by for dinner the next evening. She didn't ask him what he'd like to eat, as she sometimes did. And she did not say she had something important to tell him. That he would find out soon enough. She did tell him, right before saying goodnight, that he was always welcome for dinner at her home. Did she hear him say a soft "Thank you" right after they'd both said "Good night" almost simultaneously and she'd said "See you tomorrow"? That would have been lovely, and Martin was always a gentleman, but Louisa sensed that he was more reserved lately. Was he feeling unsure about giving her some of his time? He seemed to have pulled back a bit from how often he called or took her for a drive. This would not be an easy evening. A challenge lay ahead and she was not sure how it would go.

She had gotten through her first big challenge yesterday after school. Her request for a quick meeting of the school governors had brought everyone to her room except Mrs. Matthews who was visiting her daughter in Brighton. Her announcement that she planned to further her educational experiences by accepting an appointment for the summer to a school in the United States took them by surprise. She'd quickly told them that seeing a bit of America had been something she had wanted to do when she was a young child. This dream had come back when she'd read about the opportunity with the Council for International Teacher Exchange to travel and work overseas during the summer. She hastened to explain that she felt she would learn new ways to approach situations with students that were universal. How to motivate a disinterested child, to discipline one who was unruly or harmful to others, or to make up class time for students who were absent for one reason or another, due mostly to illness of course. As Louisa said those last words, a picture quickly flashed through her mind of Doctor Martin Ellingham in his most professional pose fixing his eyes on his patient with serious intent to do his best, no matter what the ailment. She added that teachers always were eager for useful ideas to help them do their best to help their students.

Louisa had received congratulations from everyone when it became clear that she had passed a selection process that eliminated a number of people seeking to work with this renowned international organization. Mr. Willard, the chair, closed the meeting as he warmly praised her work in Portwenn and thanked her for the well-run school year that was almost over. He was then free to tell of his part in helping Louisa by writing a letter of recommendation to the Teacher Exchange Council earlier in the spring. Louisa felt elated by their best wishes for her summer adventure in America.

As Louisa set the table, she wondered if she would end the evening with a similar feeling of elation when she and Martin said Good Night to each other? Days were longer now and fresh spring air and sunlight streamed in through the open window in her living room. How quickly time had passed since the cloudy gray days of winter had hung over the village. Although he was not a cheerful soul, she had to admit that spending time with Martin had helped dispel the usual gloom that would sometimes engulf her as she put on a heavier coat, with scarf and gloves handy to dispel the cold before her trudge to school.

There was a knock at the door. Already? She glanced at the clock. He was a bit early. Louisa opened the door with a smile on her face as she looked directly into his eyes to greet him. "Martin, come in! I'm not quite ready but that's fine. I'll just get you a glass of water so please, sit on the couch." She had poured her glass of wine already and there it waited, on the kitchen counter.

Martin quickly moved a hand from behind his body and produced a bouquet of white daisies. "Hello, Louisa. It is good to see you."

Louisa's smile widened and she leaned over and quickly kissed his check as she took the flowers from him. "How thoughtful! Thank you, Martin. Another sign of spring! The students really don't want to be inside for lessons any longer and I can't blame them."

Martin watched as she brought a vase out from under the sink and arranged the flowers in it. "Please," she said as she gave him the vase and motioned for him to set this lovely centerpiece on the table. She was ready to hand him a glass of water when he turned back to her.


	8. Chapter 8 - One Disaster After Another

Chapter 8 – One Disaster After Another

Martin sat facing Louisa across the table. Louisa had moved the arrangement of daisies to one end of the table after lifting them to her face to get a whiff of any fragrance.

"Martin, these will last for quite a while. What a lovely choice!"

"Hmm, it was those or some wilting red ones," he answered.

She laughed lightly as she replied, "I'll put one in your buttonhole when you leave for you to take home."

Louisa handed him the platter with the lamb chops. "I hope these will be okay."

I hope what I have to tell you will go okay too, she thought. I like seeing him at my table. Am I doing the right thing? Oh no, stop those thoughts. Your decision has been made. Now get on with it.

She selected a chop in turn. The asparagus looked so green and tender on her plate beside it. She was pleased with her quick work in the kitchen for this meal. Now, say it now.

"Martin," she said. He had lifted his knife to cut into his chop.

"I'm going to America." She watched as his face jerked up and his eyes sought hers while his knife slipped and knocked the chop off his plate onto the floor.

"America ... why, er when ..." He could say no more. He did not move and sat staring across the table at her.

Louisa had turned pale as she watched the lamb chop vault from Martin's plate onto the floor. She could put hers on his plate, but what would she eat?

"Martin, I'm going with a teacher exchange program." She stood up and moved to the side of the table, then bent down and retrieved the piece of meat.

"This is something I've wanted to do since I was a child." Louisa carried the chop to the sink and quickly rinsed it under a warm stream of water.

"It really is a privilege to be selected," Louisa said as she walked back to the table. He

continued staring across the table as if she had not moved away. Should she put this piece on her plate? No. She was hungry too.

There was one more chop on the platter, in case he wanted to eat two tonight. She hesitated a moment, then put the chop in her hand back on his plate. He automatically cut a piece and raised it to his mouth.

"My expenses are paid, so I'm going to come out ahead." Louisa said as she sat down. She knew this economic fact would impress him.

Martin chewed another piece of meat. There was no other reaction.

"I'll be flying to Chicago. I've been assigned to a school in a small community in Illinois."

"Chicago? But I thought …" and Martin stopped abruptly. He was quiet, staring at Louisa.

"But what, Martin?"

"Hmmm." Martin did not move.

Louisa leaned toward him and tried to speak gently, "Martin, tell me what you were thinking?"

Martin slowly used his knife and fork to cut a piece from the chop.

"Our rides together, this summer…. " Just bits of his thoughts were coming through, but Louisa quietly waited.

"We could … ummmm … planned to go further away." He lifted the fork to his lips. Louisa guiltily watched him chew, but it was as if he was completely unaware of his movements.

"Summer plans?" Louisa felt confused. "But Martin, you never said anything to me about summer plans."

She could see that was all she was going to get from him at the moment. She continued to eat her own chop.

"Martin, I know this is hard for you, but it would be so much easier for both of us if you tell me right away when you think of something that concerns us both. No need to keep silent. No secrets. Let's be honest with each other."

Martin snorted. "Secrets … honesty, you should talk! When did you find the time to concoct this summer scheme?"

Louisa gulped as Martin found his voice. Now she was hearing his thoughts. And as usual, Martin was right. His mind was so quick and he'd caught her. He turned the lecture she'd just given him back to question her actions. He deserved an answer.

"I usually do some sort of work with children in the summer. That will stay the same." Her words came rushing out. "Martin, I never know where I stand with you. Do you want to see me or don't you? I waited all week for you to call, to see if we'd be together this weekend."

Louisa cut a piece of asparagus, but suddenly she wasn't hungry. She was eager to tell him about her coming adventure. The words tumbled out as she explained how she'd seen the notice about teaching overseas in her education magazine, what she'd had to do to apply, how she had almost forgotten about it until the letter had arrived. This opportunity would increase her teaching experience. She wondered what would be the same and what would she find to be different in an American primary school.

Louisa saw that Martin was eating very mechanically as he listened to her. At least he was being fed at her home, but it didn't look as if he were enjoying the meal. He didn't even know what he was eating, she thought. Oh, why had she rushed the telling of her news.

"Martin ..." she stopped. "Martin, would you like the second chop?"

He nodded. She finished eating her asparagus while Martin ate the chop. She was waiting for him to say something, anything. She knew this was not the usual silence that they shared together.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the open window. Then, by Martin's chair, there appeared a black nose surrounded by bushy gray fur with two black eyes peering out from underneath and a wiggly body showing its delight at finding Martin.

Martin found his voice as he leaped up from his chair, "Oh, how did this awful thing get in here!"

Louisa had acted quickly too. She grabbed the collar of the dog and pulled him toward the door, as the dog strained to get back to Martin.

"Cameron, come." Louisa addressed the dog by its name that he'd gotten from his owner, the old widow Mrs. Quinn, who let her dog out early in the morning and relied on the goodness of strangers to feed him during the day because everyone knew she was getting by on very little. Al Large and others had noticed the great affinity this dog had developed for the GP of Portwenn and they now jokingly called Cameron "Doc Martin's dog," which was probably more in response to Dr. Ellingham's intense dislike of that creature.

"Okay, he's gone." Louisa said as she shut the door. Martin had resumed eating and Louisa returned to her seat at the table. "That dog is very fond of you, Martin. As I recall, he shows up often where you are." She could not contain a smile as she said this. And she found she had a bit more to say. "Martin, I don't blame him. I am very fond of you too."

Martin again paused, this time with an asparagus piece on his fork. His blue eyes blazed into hers, and Louisa felt as if he could see into her soul.

"Louisa, I am NOT fond of that dog. But, I ... ah, I am fond ... fond of you.," he quickly finished. Then he ducked his head and popped the asparagus into his mouth. Louisa could see a flush appearing on his face.

Now Louisa did not know what to say. The interruption of their meal by "Martin's dog" had brought forth heartfelt, but perhaps unintentional declarations from each of them. For the moment, it appeared America was forgotten.

Louisa finally answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Martin cleared his throat. "The chops were a good choice for tonight's dinner."

"Thank you, Martin. I'm glad your enjoyed them. To celebrate the end of the school year, I got us a dessert."

Louisa was pleased to see a small smile appear when Martin watched her place the fruit tart on the table.

Louisa cut the tart. "Martin, you've never told me if you've been to America. Have you?"

"Yes, once, back in ... well, six years ago. To a medical conference in New York City. There was no time to be a tourist. Just seeing all the tall buildings ... truly amazing."

Louisa handed Martin his plate with the dessert and fixed one for herself. "I'm flying direct to Chicago. I've read about the skyscrapers there too."

"What do you expect to learn from this?"

"I want to observe the ways young children are motivated to learn. It is so important that these beginning students have enriching and successful experiences. I'm going to ...

"You're going to a small village, you said. Why didn't you take this opportunity to work in a big city, perhaps with disadvantaged children?"

"Martin, I don't feel comfortable in big cities. Just going overseas will be enough of a change for me to get used to ... how people speak, strange terms for things ...I'll be away from the sea."

"You won't be around. I had been thinking we could extend our drives further from Portwenn with the weather getting nicer. You grew up in this area and there are things you could show me, teach me right here."

"I know, Martin. But this wasn't a difficult decision when I thought about the goals I have for my life. I am committed to the field of education ... there's so much more for me to learn."

"America," Martin snorted. "Where some of the people get the very best medical care in the world, and yet others get nothing. I'll take our system over that any day."

"And I'll be able to make a few comparisons about schools, teachers and students, to tell you when I'm back."

"I'll take our educational system over theirs too!" Martin exclaimed.

"May I ask you to drive me to the Bodmin train station … next Thursday. My flight from Gatwick is early in the morning so I'll stay overnight in London beforehand."

"Yes, of course, Louisa." His answer was curt. " Now I really must be on my way. Thank you for the meal tonight."

Louisa replied as she followed him to her door, "Thank you for the flowers. Good night, Martin."

He bent his head to go out her front door.

"Yes, good night." And with that, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 - Little Children, Big Though

Chapter 9 – Little Children, Big Thoughts

Mrs. Hardy, the kindergarten teacher, had a big smile for Louisa when they greeted each other in the morning. Then she leaned in, like a conspirator, and whispered, "We're going to talk about America today."

"Oh, you are, are you?" and Louisa smiled back. Everyone in the school had become happy and excited for her when word got out about where she was spending her holiday.

"Yes," Mrs. Hardy replied. "I'll tell you how it goes after school."

"Can't wait," Louisa called over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall to separate two boys who were struggling over the same book bag.

Mrs. Hardy asked her students what they would be doing for their holiday. Everyone had something to say. After a lively discussion, she asked them if they knew what Miss Glasson was doing for her holiday. Most of the children could tell her.

Then she asked her students what they thought Miss Glasson would see that was different from Portwenn when she was in the United States of America.

Of course, talkative Robby was the first one with his hand up. "She'll get sick on the airplane and throw up. That's what my cousin did when his family went to Spain."

Everyone began giggling and laughing and it took a few minutes to settle them back down.

"Yes, that can happen," Mrs. Hardy admitted. "But we don't want Miss Glasson to get sick just as she is starting her trip." All the little girls were suddenly serious and shaking their heads no, but some of the boys were still twittering.

"Put on your thinking caps. What will be different?"

Now the answers started coming. Everyone lives in big cities. They eat different food. The cars are bigger and faster. The children have to go to school like we do. I think they like school better because it is not so hard, added another child. The children get to stay up late at night and watch shows on the telly. They have different kinds of dogs.

"They have different kinds of fish," said Tommy, whose father was a fisherman. "They have different kinds of horses," said another. "And different kinds of rabbits too."

It was time for a prompt from the teacher. "Let's not just think about animals."

Hands waved in the air and everyone wanted to talk. All the kids have bicycles in America. And skateboards. And computers. There aren't any oceans in America. There are many big mountains with lots of snow and people get to play in the snow. There's too much snow in America. The houses are only made of wood because there are so many trees in America. The trees are bigger in America.

"There are miles and miles and more miles and miles of highways," said Andy, stretching out his arms to each side and bumping those sitting next to him.

"Andy, stop that," Sarah said and stuck out her tongue at him.

Mrs. Hardy thought a good discussion could ensue after each statement, but the children weren't interested in that right now.

"Do they eat fish and chips?" asked Willie, a rather rotund little fellow who was always thinking of food. The class was divided on that one. Half the class put up their hands for yes when Mrs. Hardy asked his question and the others thought the answer was no.

"I think they only like to eat food from America," answered Katherine, the serious thinker in the group.

"People there don't like lemonade," said Anna.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mrs. Hardy.

"Because everyone drinks Coca-Cola in America," was her reply.

"What do you think, class?" Mrs. Hardy asked.

Robby again, "My mum lets me drink cola." Probably every night, Mrs. Hardy thought to herself.

"Well, I think the grownups drink beer at their pubs just like here," said Jamie and everyone nodded in agreement.

"The people are very tall, like giants," said Alexander.

"No," said another boy. "Only the ones who play basketball. I watch that on the telly with my dad."

That primed more comments about sports.

"The best game in America is called football, but it is not like our way to play football," clever Marshall explained.

"They don't play rugby in America." "Yes, they do." "They can play anything they want to."

"Remember, raise your hand," Mrs. Hardy reminded them.

Someone called out, "The children in America are lucky because they get to play outside all day long." Many long sad sighs were heard after that comment so Mrs. Hardy reminded them that next week school was over for the summer and then they would be outside playing all day too.

She brought their talk together to an end by thanking all her students for their good thoughts. She suggested that they could ask Miss Glasson about some of these ideas when they saw her again at school next term. All in all, it had been a very lively discussion.

Louisa laughed with Mrs. Hardy later when she saw the notes that the teacher had scribbled as fast as she could. "I still had trouble keeping up with their busy little brains," she explained.

Mrs. Hardy was pleased that Louisa agreed that she could share these young insights into life in America at Louisa's farewell party.


	10. Chapter 10 - Party Time, Time to Part

Chapter 10 – Party Time, Time to Part

The noise in the pub was almost overwhelming and so were Louisa's emotions. She could not believe all the people who had turned out to wish her well before her departure for America. Thanks to Bert Large who had gone to great lengths to publicize the fact that for this one night his place would be turned over to Louisa's students, fellow teachers, friends, family if any, admirers, neighbors, well ... just to any and all who wished to come.

There had even been a short program quickly organized by several of Louisa's friends from school. , the kindergarten teacher, read the list of the ways her class thought things would be different in the United States of America. Everyone applauded when she was finished and agreed that the kindergartners in Portwenn were very wise indeed.

But the hit of the evening had been performed by some older students who had attended Portwenn Primary School. Louisa had been a favorite teacher for many of the students and they were happy to take part in this party for her. The students formed two groups that sang back and forth to each other with newly-written lyrics for the song "America" from the musical "West Side Story." Roger Fenn, with his musical skills, had helped get the song and the students ready. Everyone practiced long and diligently in secret at the church after school. This presentation for the occasion had cracked everyone up. And Louisa had enjoyed it most of all.

I want to be in America,

With new students for me in America,

Take my holiday in America.

If I can get to America.

We have to stay here in old Portwenn,

Never away from this old Portwenn,

You will escape from old Portwenn,

Think about us in old Portwenn.

Up in the sky to America.

When I get there to America,

I will get by in America.

Holiday time in America.

Your summer will be in America,

Sweltering sun in America,

Burning your skin in America,

No sea for you in America.

I want to be in America,

There's lots of room in America,

Skyscrapers boom in America,

And big cars zoom in America.

Everything's far in America,

Too many cars in America,

Everything's new in America.

You will be blue in America.

I will teach and I'll learn in America,

I'll do my best in America.

Just see what I do in America,

They will like me in America.

Better come back to old Portwenn

We're missing you in old Portwenn,

You love it here in old Portwenn.

And we love you in old Portwenn,

I said goodbye to old Portwenn,

But I missed you all in old Portwenn.

Now I'm back home in old Portwenn,

Nevermore to roam from old Portwenn.

You will come back from America,

With stuff to unpack from America.

We'll welcome you home from America,

No more to roam to America.

Yes, Louisa was having fun. So many people wanted to talk with her and wish her well. Her hand was starting to hurt from all the handshakes. Louisa thought her hand felt like it belonged to a politician who was running for office.

Al Large was busy supervising the trays of tasty morsels coming from the kitchen to be set out on tables. Several women in the village had volunteered their culinary skills to help prepare food for this large gathering. The bar was busy dispensing wine and beer for grownups for a price but free punch for the youngsters.

But amid all the hubbub, Louisa noticed there was one person missing. She thought of Martin sitting alone, reading a medical journal or repairing one of his clocks. Was he thinking at all of her tonight? Martin's Aunt Joan told her she'd called her nephew today especially to remind him of Louisa's Farewell party. She had pressed him into saying that he would attend and they both knew that Martin liked to keep his word. But they also knew of Martin's dislike of crowds and noise. He was probably waging a war within trying to decide to come down the hill to join everyone.

Bert shouted out that he had an announcement and his message was passed around so the noise lessened, then ceased.

"I would like to call on our distinguished local councilor Mrs. Townsend for a few words."

Mrs. Melinda Townsend, wearing a mint green suit with matching colored hat, waved her hand across the crowd at Louisa and said, "My dear, we are all going to miss seeing you and your perky ponytail around the village this summer. But you are leaving with all our very best wishes for fun and excitement on your adventure. We salute you for your bravery and your desire to learn from American teachers. We will be eager to hear all about your trip and our students will benefit from the knowledge you gained. Now everyone has chipped in for a few going away gifts. So, my dear, please come forward."

People stepped aside so Louisa could walk past and they saw her face was flushed, but her smile was as big and beautiful as ever. Bert handed her a small package and indicated she should open it. Louisa soon held up a black eye mask for all to see, but with a quizzical look on her face. Bert helped her out by saying that someone had told him it was difficult to sleep on an airplane, but this should help her get a few quick winks on the long voyage.

Mrs. Townsend had a larger wrapped package for Louisa. Inside was a lovely toiletry kit which contained a manicure set and smaller bottles of shampoo and hand lotion with room for more items Louisa would need on her trip. "Be sure this is packed in your large suitcase so you won't have trouble going through security at the airport," she said.

Then Reverend Reed's voice boomed out in his church voice, "Miss Glasson, as you go forth to conquer the New World, we want you to have the means to bravely and securely face whatever may arise. So here are a few "Dollars for Departure and Bucks for Bravery." He held up an envelope and pulled out several American dollar bills to wave to the crowd. A number of people opened their purses and wallets, which indicated they planned to add to the collection.

Reverend Reed gave Louisa a huge hug along with the envelope and Louisa's face turned a brighter red. She had never had so many eyes on her at one time before in her life. She quickly wiped at her eyes and regained her composure.

Then Louisa spoke loudly so that all the people there could hear her and feel that she was including them in her thanks. "Thank you, thank you, everyone. Frankly, I don't know what else to say. I'm overwhelmed. This is so much more than I expected in every way."

Louisa turned slowly from side to side as she spoke so that all the students, friends, townspeople, everyone there could see her. "I love your children. Working with them in the school every day is my greatest joy. I am leaving for the summer because of your children … to learn ways to help them, I mean to help me learn to help them …" Louisa paused a moment, then resumed her speech.

"I think that's all I have to say. You people of Portwenn will be with me here … always," and she placed a hand over her heart.

"This isn't goodbye. It's only so long and take care of each other until I return. Thank you all."

Bert called out, "Three cheers for Louisa. Hip, Hip ..." HOORAY, everyone shouted together. "Hip, Hip ... HOORAY. Hip, hip ... HOORAY" and Louisa thought the last Hooray was the loudest and longest she had ever heard. Now she was finally in tears, and she was again engulfed by the flood of well-wishers pressing toward her.

But as she had turned around thanking everyone, she had caught a glimpse of Martin's profile in the crowded doorway.

So he was here after all. Even if she didn't see him any more tonight, she was satisfied. Now she felt her party was complete. It had been a huge success and she was more fully aware that Portwenn was home for her than she had ever been before in her life.


	11. Chapter 11 -

Chapter 11 – Another Gift

It was late afternoon and Louisa was resting in her chair in the corner warmed by the sunlight. The school year was finally over for her. The rooms had been empty of students for three days. This morning she had prepared the last of her reports, locked the door to the school and walked home. Friendly greetings followed her like a continuation of the well wishes she had received at her farewell party.

Louisa set down the box of miscellaneous things she had brought with her just inside her door. She would sort though it later tonight. Right now she needed to let her body and mind slowly wind down from the many varied claims on her attention at school that were now finished. Tomorrow she could focus solely on her final preparations for her trip.

She was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep when she was suddenly startled awake by a loud pounding at her door. When she opened it, there stood Martin.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she asked him, "What is the matter?"

She answered him quickly, "Yes, Martin, I am."

He replied, "I tried calling you several times today. So I finished work and came over. But you did not answer my knock, although your neighbor told me you were home when I got out of my car. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Come in, Martin. I'll fix us some tea."

"That's fine, I mean I'm glad you're fine. I have something for you. I'll just get it out of the car."

Louisa put a glass of water on the table for Martin and also set out butter and grape jelly along with several slices of bread. Martin returned with a small bag from 's chemist shop clutched in his fist and he rolled the top of the bag down one more time before he sat at the table. Louisa thought he seemed a bit nervous or unsure about something. As she brought the teapot to the table and poured tea for both of them, she asked, "Martin, is something the matter?"

Martin spread butter, very thinly, on a piece of bread and replied. " Oh … no, no."

Louise spread a large dollop of jelly on hers.

Martin pushed his package toward Louisa as he said, "I … I saw you were getting presents last night, so I got one for you too."

Louisa acted surprised. "Oh Martin, were you at Bert's? Why didn't you come to wish me well like everyone else?"

His face was rather stern as he replied, "I am not like everyone else. There were too many people there. You were having a good time, so I went home."

Louisa felt guilty for being a bit dishonest. "I have to confess. I did see you near the door. It pleased me that you had come. Why should I be surprised that you left again when socializing with the residents of Portwenn is not an activity you choose to do."

"Open the bag. It's for your trip."

Louisa smiled at him and said, "You didn't need to give me anything" as she reached into the bag and pulled out a container. She turned it so she could read the label.

Martin said, "It's Miralax. It's a laxative."

"Yes, Martin, I can see that."

He quickly explained, "Many times when people travel they have trouble with constipation"

Now Louisa had a big smile on her face that turned into a hearty laugh as she said, "Oh, Martin. You should have given this to me last night. All the people would have seen that you properly look after your patients' health in all circumstances." In fact, she could hardly finish her thought, but choked out, " … including when they are on a trip to America."

Martin stood up, turned and quickly walked out of her house. At once Louisa realized an apology was necessary. She ran out the door after Martin and soon caught up with his long strides.

"Martin, Martin, I'm sorry I laughed. It was a bad joke."

Martin kept walking.

"When people are comfortable with each other, they tease each other a bit and laugh together. That's all I was trying to do."

Martin slowed his walk but he did not look at her.

Louisa ran ahead a few steps and stopped right in front of him. As she turned to face him, she said, "Martin, please don't be so upset. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Martin stared over her shoulder and replied. "Louisa, when you leave on Tuesday, I will still drive you to the train station. Please call me when you have decided on the time you wish me to arrive to fetch you."

Louisa held out her hands to him. "Oh Martin. I hate to see you so upset. But think of me too. I've been working such long hours these past few days to finalize everything for the school year. I was just being very relaxed ... and apparently very thoughtless too."

Martin finally looked at her. "Louisa, I think we've seen enough of each other for today. Good evening."

Louisa dropped her hands to her sides. He was hopeless and she was without hope. This man just could not lighten up. And a few days ago, it had seemed promising that there might be something in the future together for them.

"If that's the way you feel, maybe we should just say goodbye right now. I can certainly call a cab to get to the train station."

"There's no need for that. I intend to keep my word."

"Martin, think of what you just said. You mentioned your word. What about my words ... Martin, my words? This is me, the way I am. If you can't understand that my words tonight were said in jest, I am sorry for that. You also say things that hurt. You do not understand how your words can wound and those are not said in jest. So I am sorry for you. You ... you ... No, I shouldn't try to tell you what to think or do. I'm just sorry."

Louisa started walking away from him down the hill. Her thoughts were in a jumble. What had happened to the relief she had expected to be feeling tonight because the school year was successfully completed? Wasn't that accomplishment enough now? At one time or another Martin created every possible emotion in her. She certainly had lost control.

Behind her, she heard him say, "I'm sorry too, Louisa."

His steps grew fainter and then she heard no more.


	12. Chapter 12 - Get Ready, Get Set

Chapter 12 – Get Ready, Get Set

Louisa raised her beer glass high and her friends did also. "To the completion of another successful year at Portwenn Primary!"

As their glasses clinked together, happiness echoed in the various replies.

"Hear, hear!"

"We made it!"

"Vacation, here we come!"

This group of teachers was enjoying one of their first days of freedom from their classrooms until the next term began after summer holiday. They were relaxing over a late lunch in the nearby town of Wadebridge before their drive back to Portwenn. Carol had stopped for Louisa early this morning and she'd seen that Annie and Sandy were in the car already.

This shopping excursion had been hastily arranged after Louisa mentioned at her Farewell Party that she needed to buy a few more things before she left for America, like toothpaste, a few cosmetics and maybe some last minute additions to the wardrobe she was taking on her trip.

Louisa had been escorted from shop to shop by these friends eager to have her try on the latest fashions and to help her find just the right outfits to impress everyone she would be meeting over the summer. They agreed her purchases perked up the clothes they had all seen her wear during the school year. Louisa had been urged to buy a few more items, but she was being her practical self. Growing up as she had, she knew about living with a scarcity of funds and so she did not indulge her whims for shopping very often.

Several shopping bags now were leaning against Louisa's chair and they held a new dress, a scarf and several colorful tops that she knew would be easy to pack and launder. She hoped the young students in America would enjoy seeing her wear them because the little girls in Portwenn often made comments about what she wore.

Louisa was feeling happy and confident. When she got home, Louisa knew she would check off shopping as one of the last items on her list of things to do to get ready. In just two days she would close her suitcase and be all set for her teacher exchange trip. She was going to America!

The subject of shopping in America had come up as they looked at a store window of several mannequins wearing denim jeans and jackets. "Isn't that one souvenir people always bring back from America? True-blue American-made blue jeans?" Annie asked.

Carol added, "That's all my teens want to wear. Now it's ones with the tight, skinny legs, the latest style."

"They're as American as MacDonald's," replied Sandy.

Louisa did not add anything to this discussion. Although she had been trying not to think of him today, an image of Martin wearing a suit entered her mind and she had quickly thought, "I'd like to stuff his bum into a pair of jeans, and give it a pinch too!"

This thought surprised her and she certainly could not say it out loud. After her encounter with Martin last night, she was thankful for this planned excursion and had been enjoying a day away from Martin and Portwenn.

Sandy's remark reminded them that they were hungry and Annie piped up, "No burgers for me. I'll take fish and chips every time."

"And I know just the pub here that serves the best," said Carol as she directed them across the street.

In a few minutes they were seated inside the comfy pub. Feeling satisfied with the day's purchases that Louisa and several others had made, the friends were ready to enjoy their lunch of fish and chips.

Carol raised her glass and called out, "To our adventurous colleague, happy travels!"

"To Louisa, have a great time."

"Bon Voyage!"

"Don't forget to come back!"

Louisa called out, "Of course, I'll come back!"

Annie, sitting net to Louisa, touched her elbow as she said, "Louisa, I'm thinking you'll meet someone in far away Illinois in America, fall in love and never come back!"

Louisa replied, "No, I don't think that could possibly happen."

"Ah Louisa, so there IS someone back here for you." Sandy positively beamed at Louisa as she said this..

"...and we know who it is," sang out Carol.

"I don't understand why you're leaving right now. Shouldn't you stay around, keep things moving forward." That was Sandy again

Louisa quickly said, "My bags are packed and ..."

Carol quickly stopped her. "Louisa, you could make the biggest catch of the season. More than all the fishing boats in Portwenn together!"

Then Carol's voice filled with awe, "The village GP ..." and trailed away.

Louisa glanced down at her hands, clutched together tightly in her lap. She took a deep breath, raised a hand to a passing waiter and asked for a glass of water.

"Are you feeling okay, Louisa? A touch of love sickness?" Annie inquired.

Louisa took a sip and when she looked up, there was a stern look in her eyes. She was determined to end their playful bantering. She began, "I am trying to understand your interest in my relationship with Martin ..."

"You make the perfect couple," gushed Sandy as Louisa finished her statement,

"... but there isn't one."

"There could be," Annie responded.

Louisa continued, "I must remind you that we are all teachers, working women, and we share a goal of doing our very best by our students. I hope this trip will help me learn ..."

"Louisa, we're on holiday. You don't need to sound like our headmistress," Carol said.

"We're just having a bit of fun," explained Sandy.

Oh no, Louisa thought, suddenly very aware of something. Now she knew how Martin had felt after she had made her careless remark about his gift and laughed last night. He had gotten up and walked out of her house.

Her appetite was gone. Her thoughts were racing. She could leave too. She should just get up and call a taxi right now. She was not the one who had driven the group to Wadebridge and she could get back to Portwenn by herself.

But then Louisa clearly realized something else. No, she did not handle things the way that Martin had last night. She would not leave. She could give as well as receive.

"Annie, has Howard come down to see you from London lately? Sandy, why did Cal get so drunk at my going-away party? And Carol, I'm wondering if Jerry really does like that new hair color of yours?"

Her friends had stopped talking and were sitting there with their mouths open like baby birds waiting to be fed.

Louisa finished her tirade by flashing her warm, lovely smile at all of them. She spoke slowly again. "So let's stop this line of talk. Just leave the men out of it for today."

"Hear, hear," Sandy raised her half-empty beer glass and the others raised theirs.

"To summer."

"To Louisa's trip."

"To good friends, no matter what," Louisa concluded.

She hoped they were still her friends. She felt a bit remorseful that she was as blunt in assessing her friends' relationships with the men in their lives as Martin could have been.

The group began to discuss and compare plans for the summer. Louisa talked about the small community in Illinois that would be her home for the next few months. No one else was traveling outside of Great Britain. Annie was returning to her hometown in Scotland to give her father a respite from his daily care of her invalid mother. Carol and her husband were taking their children on holiday to the Lake District for some hiking on the fells. Sandy and her husband were doing some remodeling work in their kitchen.

Louisa listened as the lively chatter continued and she wondered who she would be sharing her thoughts with in the weeks to come. She hoped she would find at least one friendly person, perhaps a fellow teacher, to spend some time with when the work days were over.

"Louisa, isn't that right?"

"Oh, sorry. What was that you said?" Louisa turned to Annie in response to her question.

This time Annie asked, "Where were you, overseas already?"

"Oh, no, not really. Just thinking how I'm going to miss all of you."

Annie gave Louisa a sly smile. "Louisa, don't you really mean the one you're going to be missing is that lovable GP of Portwenn?"

"Martin ... he ..." Louisa began.

At the mention of Martin's name, Carol and Sandy stopped talking together and turned to look at Louisa, all ears for her response.

Louisa did not know what to say. She thought she had stopped all speculation and talk about her and Martin just a few minutes ago.

Annie's question reminded her of the awkward spot she was in. Seeing him yesterday had not gone very well. She felt confused, wanting to stay in Portwenn and clear things up with Martin, but now eager to be off on her trip to Illinois and away from him too.

Annie quickly filled the silence. "I saw Doc Martin in the Pharmacy yesterday morning and Mrs. Tishell couldn't take her eyes off him. She was batting her eyelashes and practically falling over trying to find what what he needed ."

Louisa replied, "She can have him!"

Seeing the surprised looks on her friends' faces and feeling as surprised herself by her abrupt remark, Louisa had to backpedal a bit. "I didn't really mean that. Martin is too good ... Ah, well ... you know Martin, he can be so ... grrrrr ... irritatingly Martin!"

Louisa saw heads nodding all around the table. but she immediately realized that she had only made things worse. She would be bombarded with comments and questions. She wished the whole subject of conversation, actually any talk at all about Doctor Martin Ellingham, would be dropped as quickly as you could fall off a cliff in Portwenn.

She decided to be evasive, but polite.

"We agreed, no talk about men. My lips are sealed." Louisa again gave them her biggest smile.

"Thank you for taking me shopping here in Wadebridge. You all helped me so much. Finally I am feeling ready for this trip. It can't come soon enough. I wish you all a wonderful summer!"

Louisa saw the others eye each other and that there was mutual agreement. There would be no more talk about any of the men in their lives today.


	13. Chapter 13 - Apology

Chapter 13 - Apology

Louisa poured herself a glass of white wine after unpacking her packages from her afternoon shopping trip. As she took out each piece of apparel, she felt happy. She was pleased that these would coordinate well with the outfits she had already. There was really nothing more to be done. All her travel documents were in order - passport, tickets, the letter from Mr. Siebert, the principal of the Millersville schools, welcoming her to his community for the summer. The letter also informed Louisa that he would there to meet her when her flight from London arrived at O'Hare Airport in Chicago.

Tomorrow her journey would begin with a train ride to London where she would stay overnight in her favorite hotel. And the day after tomorrow she would be on her way to Chicago, Illinois, USA.

It was time to confirm her ride to the train station tomorrow, and for that she had to call Martin. She took a sip of wine. She had waited for a call from him after they had parted with upset feelings because she had joked about his gift of a laxative. How she wished they could relive those few minutes from yesterday. She would be careful what she said, not giving in to the spontaneity of the moment as she had before. When she was teased by her friends in Wadebridge today, she had gotten a glimpse of how he must have felt when she had laughed.

Louisa called Martin on her cell phone, determined to offer some sort of apology and hoping it would sound okay, whatever came out. She had not been able to compose her thoughts in this regard during the day. Even now she was afraid that a lingering annoyance with her friends would get in the way of any soothing thoughts.

Martin's phone went unanswered. She hung up but wondered if she should call again and stumble out some sort of message to him. No, she'd wait until she saw some light in his windows and walk over to talk with him in person.

Sometime later, Martin heard a knock at his back door. He opened it and there stood Louisa.

"Oh Martin," she quickly spouted out, "I didn't hear from you last night or today and I want to confirm our times for tomorrow."

"Louisa, I am to pick you up at 9:15 a.m. and drive you to the Bodmin train station. I assume nothing has changed those arrangements."

"No, that's right. I mean, Yes, yes, that's correct."

Martin cocked his head as he looked at Louisa and his voice became softer.

"Louisa, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Martin, why?"

"You seem a bit ... a bit ... Are you ready to go? All packed?"

Louisa nodded her head, "Yes, I am. Nothing to do after some shopping today."

"That's good. But why are you here? You look tired. Perhaps you should have gone to bed early instead of walking over here and wearing yourself out."

"Yes, I haven't been sleeping the best. Too excited, I suppose. But Martin, I needed to tell you I am so sorry about what happened the other night. That's been bothering me. I wanted our evening together to be special since we won't be seeing each other for a while. I shouldn't have laughed at your gift."

"Louisa, I've put that out of my mind. No need to apologize."

"That's good to hear ... I think. Well, I'll just go then."

"Louisa, I'll give you a ride home, but first I think you should have a glass of water."

He moved to the cupboard to get two glasses and Louisa walked to the table where she saw an array of small tools laid alongside a small, but very elaborate clock lying on red fabric.

"Oh, Martin. You've got a clock. Did you fix it ... or something?" Louisa touched the fluted edges on the top of the clock gingerly. "It's beautiful. Is it old?"

"Yes, Louisa." Martin had two glasses of water and after handing one to her, he motioned for her to sit down. Louisa sat across from where he stood and took a sip. She looked up at him, hoping to hear a bit more information.

"This clock is a pre-1930 porcelain clock. Ah, a mantle clock ... or perhaps it's better just on a shelf or bedside table because it is quite small. It's broken, but I'll get it running again in time to give to Aunt Joan for her birthday."

"Was it her clock, Martin?" Louisa asked.

"No", Martin replied. " I wanted a clock to fix for myself, so I stopped in an antiques shop in Truro. There were several that needed fixing, but this one seemed ... ah, it's unusual, I thought ... ah, but then ..."

Martin seemed uneasy about having something delicate, lovely and superfluous in his possession, so Louisa broke in with a comment, "t think I understand. It is rather feminine looking with the pastel- colored flowers ... very pretty. Joan will like it."

Martin turned the clock face down on the velvet fabric and showed Louisa the chamber in the back where the mechanism controlled the clock's movements. He explained, "I am waiting for a replacement part to put in. I'm certain that will fix the problem."

"Martin," Louisa looked at him in amazement. "Everything is so tightly arranged. How can you fix it? There's no room to maneuver tools, to even see all of it."

"It's a challenge I like, working in a small space, trying to understand what is wrong, then fixing it," Martin explained.

"You miss your work as a surgeon, don't you?" Louisa asked with a sad smile. She was understanding more about Martin as time went on. He was not always the enigma he seemed to be.

He did not answer her, but stood looking down at the clock, not at her. She finished her glass of water and rose to put it near the sink. Then Louisa headed toward the back door.

Quickly Martin seemed to come out of a daze. "Here, I'll get my keys."

In the car Louisa asked Martin one more question. "When I get up in the middle of the night and there is a light on over here, I always thought you were reading some medical journal. But you could be fixing a clock instead, right?"

Martin simply replied, "Yes," and they drove on in silence. He had apparently spoken his quota of words to her for the evening.

When they reached her home, he made a motion to open his car door. Louisa knew he would come around and open her door for her, but she lightly touched his arm to stop him.

"Thanks, Martin. I'll see you tomorrow." She got out of the car and turned to wave at him before she closed her door.

Once inside, she asked herself why she had been in a hurry to get out of his car. If he had opened her door, perhaps he would have kissed her. No, she was only wishing he would have kissed her.

Louisa, forget it, her inner voice said. Forget him. He's not affectionate, he's not spontaneous. He's just not that kind of man.


	14. Chapter 14 - GO!

Chapter 14 – GO!

Louisa awoke with an exciting thought in her mind, "Today! My trip begins today." She stretched her arms over her head and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I am ready, ready, ready for an adventure," she said out loud. She knew she needed this new experience, this challenge to keep her mind from straying to thoughts of Martin every 15 minutes as it had each day since school had ended. Last night she had walked over to see him to confirm that he would be driving her to the Bodmin Train Station this morning. Martin had been cordial to her. He had been concerned that she looked tired, but she felt he just had been acting as her doctor. When she made the discovery of a hobby of his, he had even told her a few things about it. He had driven her home. But there had been no feeling of warmth between them. It was all business.

Could she possibly expect this ride with him this morning to be any different?

When she had asked Martin for a ride several weeks earlier, she had asked him to drive her only to the train station. There was no way she would have asked him to drive her all the way to London. He was much too busy. And he had not offered to drive her that far either. It would only add to the discomfort she'd felt in his company recently. Martin never told her how he felt, but that was just Martin being Martin and she knew he felt the same unease.

Besides, she loved riding the train whenever she got the chance. To be transported from her small Cornwall village to one of the biggest, most bustling cities in the world in a matter of hours was magic to her. And the magic spell of this trip was only beginning when her train arrived at its London destination Her reservation for tonight at her favorite hotel and her airline ticket to Chicago tomorrow had been handled speedily by the International Teacher Exchange Council as soon as she'd informed them of her travel plans. She might not even call anyone she knew in London, but just enjoy her short time there tonight on her own.

Louisa quickly dressed. She had one more errand to do in Portwenn that she had thought of just before she fell asleep last night. She'd been thinking about meeting new people, young and old, in the days to come. She looked forward to telling them about her life in England. Postcards, she suddenly thought. I should buy some postcards of Portwenn and the Cornwall coast. Then everyone can see how lovely this part of England is.

Lousia just glanced at her teapot before rushing out her door. She had decided to treat herself to a quick breakfast of tea and a Chelsey bun, one last delicious taste of England, at the pastry shop.

It wasn't long before Louisa was headed back home, carrying a small package of postcards. She had a nice assortment, she thought, of country landscapes, the beaches and tall cliffs along the ocean, the fishermen's boats out at sea. Shops in villages and sheep in the fields. These would help her students and fellow teachers in America understand a bit more about this area where she had grown up and which she felt would always be her home. She wondered what postcards she would find in Illinois to send back to Joan, her teacher friends ... and, and Martin, of course ... well, maybe.

Lost in thought, Louisa was suddenly aware that someone was calling her name. The voice was unmistakable.

Bert was standing by the door of his restaurant. "Louiser," he called out again.

"Hi Bert."

"You're off to America soon, eh?

Louisa replied, "Actually, I'm leaving today. Taking the train to London. Flying over tomorrow."

Bert smiled, "You've got exciting days ahead of you."

"Yes, yes I do. I'm so lucky to be chosen for this teacher exchange program."

Bert had a compliment for her. "I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than you do."

"Thank you, Bert, that is so sweet. I won't really believe it until I am in the air and look down to see the Atlantic Ocean underneath me."

Bert's gaze remained gentle as he looked at her. He had always liked Louisa, ever since she was a little girl growing up in Portwenn. The villagers had known the disruptive home life she was living through. Everyone had sought ways to show her kindness and to let her know how special they thought she was. They still did.

"Thank you, Bert, that is so sweet. I won't really believe it until I am in the air and look down to see the Atlantic Ocean underneath me."

Bert would not be Bert without a bit of teasing, so he chided her. "Now don't turn into a Yank. Come back to us."

Louisa laughed as she replied, "I'll probably only want to eat hot dogs when I return."

Now it was Bert's turn to laugh. "Ah, there's an idea for my restaurant. Bring some back ... for me, a souvenir."

"Okay, Bert, I'll see what I can do!"

He had one last thing to say to her, "I'll keep an eye on The Doc for you." There was a great difference of opinion in the village about whether Doc Martin was the right man for Louisa or not. Bert was in favor of that match.

Louisa abruptly stopped laughing and her reply was sharper than she meant it to be. "Whatever for?" she demanded.

"Now don't get touchy. Anyone can see ..."

Louisa cut him off. "I've got to run. Bye, Bert."

"Bone Voyage!" Bert called after her.

Very soon Louisa heard Martin's knock. He was right on time, as usual. Louisa opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He paused a moment, then said "Good morning, Louisa. This was the time we agreed on, wasn't it?"

"Hi Martin, I've got just a few more things to do."

He stopped just inside the doorway. "Louisa, you should have been ready long before this."

She replied, "Oh, Martin, I know, but …" and then Louisa quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom. Martin glanced around and saw that Louisa was leaving an immaculate, uncluttered home. Of course, he approved of that.

He heard her steps hurriedly coming down the stairs. Now a carry-on bag hung over her shoulder and she had a jacket slung over an arm. She stooped to pick up a magazine on a side table and slipped it into a pocket of her carry-on bag. She grabbed her purse from a chair.

Then Louisa stopped and now for a moment it was her turn to take a last look around the room. She had a quick thought, would her life be changed after this trip? Nonsense, she told herself, just get going. "I think I'm ready," she said as she turned to face Martin.

"Shall I take this now?" he asked as he picked up a large suitcase near the door.

Louisa replied, "Yes, thanks."

Martin motioned to her carry-on bag, "I'll take that too."

Louisa handed it to him. As she put on her jacket, she heard him say, "Got everything, toothbrush, tickets, passport …?"

Louisa grimaced. "Yes, Martin, I do have a toothbrush. My bad breath problem has been solved." Oh no, she had spoken quickly and shouldn't have said that. But did Martin even remember the disaster of their first kiss? She hadn't been thinking of that at all these past days.

He merely mumbled, "Uhm, that's good" and headed outside.

Louisa followed, locking her front door as Martin put her luggage in the boot of his car. He held the passenger door open for her and she thanked him as usual.

Martin slid into his seat and looked at her with his grave eyes. It seemed that he wanted to say something, but he was silent.

"It's kind of you to do this for me, to take me to the station." Her tone was gentle and she gave him a smile.

He glanced away, "I'll just continue on afterwards. I made arrangements for a meeting in Truro." He started the car and they made their way through Portwenn. Martin stared straight ahead, but Louisa waved at several people who noticed their passing.

As they crested the top of the hill, Louisa looked out over the sea and her village of Portwenn. She could not help exclaiming, "Oh, Cornwall is so beautiful. I want to help my new students learn about this big wide world, and perhaps when they're older … they'll even come here to England to see me!" She decided not to tell Martin about the postcards she had just bought this morning.

Martin glanced at her and then back at the road. "How old are these students?"

Louisa shrugged her shoulders, "A range … probably ages five to eight or nine. It doesn't matter how old. These students were selected for additional schooling, to help them catch up a bit. And summer school is supposed to be fun!"

Martin snorted at her last remark. "School … fun! Fun, did you say? I never had a day of fun in any school in my life!"

Louisa was beginning to realize that there were deep wounds in this man. Such telling remarks came infrequently from Martin, but at times so suddenly, so forcefully that she almost hurt inside for him. She wanted him to beg him to tell her more, but she remained calm. She found out after asking just a few questions that she would get no further information from him.

For Louisa, school had been her refuge when she was growing up. Her mother wasn't around and her father rarely asked how her day at school had been. Louisa's school reports were always excellent, but her father did not attend meetings with her teachers. Now that she was a teacher herself, she understood what an important role her teachers had had in her life. That is what she hoped to be for her students.

"Martin, I'm sorry that was your experience. I try every day to make it a good day for all my students. It isn't easy. It takes lots of planning and patience. But I love it."

They rode in silence for a while and Louisa kept making mental pictures in her mind of the countryside she was seeing pass around her. Louisa had not expected this ride with Martin to Bodmin Train Station to be light-hearted, but she did not want it to be awkward either.

Louisa glanced at her watch. "Just think, this time tomorrow I'll be in Chicago, Illinois in the U.S. of A."

"Maybe, you could ..." Martin began, then stopped.

"Yes, Martin, I could ... what?"

"Maybe you could let me ... us, someone ... know when you have arrived safely. An email perhaps?"

So that's what Martin had been planning to tell her. Yes, Louisa wanted say to him, I want to tell you everything. I want you to get to know me and I want to know everything about you. Oh, why did it have to be so difficult with talk to him. Or to get him to tell her anything. Then, in her nervousness, she often found herself talking more than she meant to … telling him what a student had said happened at home after his older sister and her boyfriend stayed out all night, about the order of books that had finally arrived, how she didn't get around to eating all the fruit she bought so it spoiled and had to be tossed out.

But this was new. They had never sent emails to each other. She wondered how that would work out.

She heard Martin asking her a question. "After Chicago, you're going to … someplace … Millville, Millersville or something. And what's with this "ville" ending? Sounds French."

"Yes ... maybe immigrants from France settled there. In Millersville."

Then Martin brought up something they had talked about before. "Why didn't you pick the school in New Jersey? Think how close to New York City you would be."

"You know me. Just a country girl at heart. I'd choose a village any day."

Martin replied, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Louisa wanted to know what could possibly be the meaning behind his statement, but she decided not to pry. Martin had never said he was afraid of anything ... except for seeing blood.

Louisa could not help exclaiming, "I'm so excited!"

"I'm not," Martin replied.

"Martin, you would be if you were coming with me. I don't know why you won't come along and talk to the doctor in Chicago trying that new surgical technique that you were telling me you read about."

Martin's eyes remained on the road. "I'm not a surgeon anymore."

"Thanks for driving me to the station."

"Eh ... it's the least I could do."

Martin resumed his full concentration on his driving.

Louisa had told herself not to ask this, but she could not help herself. "Will you miss me?"

Martin finally turned his head to quickly look at her. "Yes, I will."

Louisa felt a warm glow spread over her cheeks. "Oh, Martin, that's nice to hear. And I'll miss you."

Martin shared his thoughts about that with her. "Those bloody children will keep you so busy you won't miss anything!"

Soon they were at the Bodmin Train Station. Martin lifted Louisa's suitcases out of his car and brought them to her standing on the sidewalk in the sunshine. He noticed how her ponytail bobbed up and down as she bent over to pick up her carry-on bag. Martin pulled out the handle of her suitcase so it was ready for her to pull.

"Can you wait?" Louisa asked.

"No, no. My meeting."

Louisa held out her hand to him and he took it. "Thank you for helping me. You do such nice things for me, Martin."

Martin again hesitated before replying, "Er ... you're welcome. Goodbye then." He started to walk around his car to the driver's door.

"Martin ...," Louisa quietly said.

Martin turned and walked a few steps back to her. She moved to give him a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head and her kiss landed on his lips. Louisa held her lips there for a few seconds and then murmured, "Hmmm, this is nice."

Martin lifted his head and said, "Have a good trip, Louisa. " Then he lightly put both hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the train station. She heard his footsteps walk away and the car door shut.

She felt the warmth where his hands had briefly touched her shoulders and there was a pang in her heart. Why was she leaving him? She turned to watch his car drive away.

Louisa sighed. "Goodbye, Martin," she said. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase to pull it behind her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Up and Away to America

Chapter 15 - Up and Away to America

Louisa settled in her airplane seat after stowing her carry-on bag in the bin overhead and setting her big purse under the seat in front of her. She was wedged in between an older woman by the window and a man sitting in the aisle seat. Both had smiled at her when she indicated she was to be the third passenger in their row. The woman was beautifully dressed in matching jacket and trousers, pale green with a lovely flowered shawl draped around her shoulders. The man was wearing a suit.

Just like Martin, she thought. And while Martin was always formally dressed, Louisa favored more comfortable clothing. And that's how she had packed. Not for big city living, but for a sensible stay in a rural area. She was looking forward to wearing the clothes from her shopping trip with her teacher friends. Also sunglasses and a hat for outdoors and good shoes for walking.

She could not believe when she set foot on ground again it would be in the country that she had dreamed about visiting when she was growing up. Standing on the beach in Port Wenn or high on a cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, she longed to see what was on the other side of that vast expanse of water. New York City, the Grand Canyon, Disneyland, Hollywood, the Wild West.

Was she going to any of those far off places she'd heard about and seen pictures of in magazines or on a movie screen? No, not her, not Louisa. She could almost hear Martin snicker as she told him where her summer holiday would take place. Not the East Coast nor the West Coast of the United States, but right smack dab in the middle. She would arrive in Chicago, the largest city in the Midwest. But her final destination was a small farming community. Probably as similar to Portwenn as Chicago was to London. And Martin certainly made it known that he preferred a city to a rural area, and she suspected how embarrassing it was for him to be confined in Portwenn when he had lived and worked in London as a renowned surgeon.

But he hadn't snickered when she'd told him her news. He had been gobsmacked! Not a word for the longest time. He'd sat at her table immobile as she picked the lamb chop up off the floor that had skidded off his plate when he stabbed at it with his knife after she had blurted out her news. Deciding how and when to tell him that she would be on holiday in Millersville, Illinois, USA had been a difficult decision for her. She feared she had ruined their evening together with her hasty, unplanned announcement just as the meal she had carefully prepared for him had begun.

That had not been the only thing to upset her plans. Almost immediately after she'd scooped the lamb chop off the floor, Cameron jumped through her open window to get to Martin. That dog absolutely adored Martin. In spite of all Martin's shouts and protest whenever Cameron made his appearance at Martin's side, the dog was undeterred in his affection and determination to be with Martin. It had been up to Louisa to grab Cameron's collar and drag him to her door to put him back outside.

But the evening had not been ruined. Just the opposite. It had begun with Martin presenting her a bouquet of daisies, a sweet, unexpected gesture. And then, for the first time Martin had mentioned how he felt about her. He had described a feeling, his feeling for her as fondness. She thought of him often as he said those words to her, a bit shyly ... or perhaps it was a bit hesitantly. Martin was not used to understanding his feelings, much less talking about them out loud. That had been a start.

But, oh, the ups and downs they had in this relationship, and especially in these past days right before this trip. Some days she could not wait to get away from Portwenn and just forget about Martin. She could see now that that was going to be difficult. She had a new sensation to ponder, for she still felt the touch of his lips against hers when they parted at the Bodmin train station. He had turned into her kiss which she was going to plant on his cheek. How lovely that had been, and her arms longed to hold him as she watched him walk away.

Only a few people remained in the aisle to be seated. Then the cabin attendants could complete the boarding process by closing the overhead compartments.

The older woman by the window turned to her and asked, "Is this your first flight?"

"Noooo," Louisa replied as she remembered her first meeting with Martin. That had been on an airplane flight from London to Portwenn. His face leaning toward her rushed to the forefront of her thoughts. How different she felt now than she had then. Oh, she had been as rude as he was. But how was she to know he was a doctor, the very doctor that would settle in her village of Portwenn.

I should reply to my seatmate, Louisa reminded herself. Martin needed to disappear from her mind just now. Did she want him to? I should be thinking of my holiday, my destination. I should get out my itinerary and review it. Louisa turned in her seat.

She smiled at her seatmate and said, "Hello. I'm Louisa. I have flown, but not in an airplane as large as this. It's my first visit to the States.

The woman smiled back and replied, "I'm Clarissa. From Chicago. You're not from London?

"No … Portwenn, a small village in Cornwall."

Clarissa unfastened her seat belt as she said, " Sounds like it's on a coast. I'd like to change seats so that you will see more of what is happening outside."

Louisa didn't know what to say, and the woman's kind face and her voice saying "Please" decided for her.

"Oh, thank you so much. Portwenn is in a lovely area and it is right on the Atlantic Ocean. It's exciting to think I'll soon be flying over the water I see every day."

The plane had started to move. Louisa and Clarissa settled back to listen to the flight attendant explain safety procedures. The forward thrust of the aircraft pushed Louisa back in her seat and she watched the ground underneath rush past and drop away. The clouds very quickly obscured her view out the window.

"I live by water too. Inland." Clarissa explained. "I live right in Chicago and my condo has a great view of Lake Michigan. One of the Great Lakes which we think of as our inland seas. Those lakes form a natural border on the north with Canada for a good long ways."

Louisa was curious. "Have you lived in Chicago all your life?

"Yes, dear. But England feels like a second home to me. I've come often because of my art gallery."

Louisa began, "So you've been in London to buy .…"

Clarissa's voice softened and Louisa saw her eyes begin to tear up. "Not this trip. Just to see a friend who is very ill. She is my best contact in London, but over the years she has become much more than that."

Louisa voiced her wish, "I hope she'll be alright."

"She's not expected to make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Louisa said. "What … ? Oh, I shouldn't ask."

"That's okay, dear," Clarissa replied. "Cancer. It gets so many."

Louisa had a quick inner glimpse of Martin, his doctor face very focused and professional. "Hopefully that will change soon. I have a friend who is a doctor. He says research is making great strides in understanding the makeup of cancer tumor cells."

The woman's face brightened, "Do you work with him? Are you a nurse?"

"No, no. A teacher," Louisa explained.

Clarissa got a gleam in her eye that reminded Louisa of seeing Bert yesterday as she was leaving Port Wenn. "Ah, is he a special friend?"

Louisa gave her an honest answer, "I wish I could say yes, but I'm just not sure where our relationship is going. Probably nowhere."

"He must be blind. But there are always other fish in the sea."

Louisa's eyes opened wide.

Clarissa patted Louisa's hand, "Oh, he's the one to worry. Who knows who you might meet while you are away on holiday."

This gave Louisa the opportunity to explain exactly why she was traveling to Illinois.

When Clarissa found out that Louisa would be staying in a rural part of her state, she extended an invitation to Louisa to visit her in Chicago anytime she could get away.

Louisa and Clarissa later chatted with the man sitting in the aisle seat. He was a businessman returning to Chicago after attending a conference on trade in Warsaw, Poland. His stop in London had been only to transfer to this flight home.

Louisa was able to nap on the plane. She'd gotten a pillow from an attendant and as she leaned her head away from Clarissa she found out that the window seat provided a firm support for her head. She had had busy days and she needed this rest.

As the airplane approached Chicago, Louisa was looking out the window.

Louisa remarked to Clarissa, "Lake Michigan. What a lot of water, right in the middle of your country, Clarissa!"

Clarissa explained something to Louisa, "Some people here think everything in the states is bigger and better. That there is nothing the Old World can teach us."

Louisa exclaimed, "The Old World … You mean Europe!"

Clarissa closed her eyes and replied with a smile on her face and a slow nod of her head. "Oh dear, I'm just being quaint. I love Europe and I go whenever I can. But it always takes me a while to adjust to the hustle and bustle here in the states when I get back. I wish you a wonderful time. And I hope you learn lots."

Louisa was bursting with excitement, "Oh, I know I will. This holiday is so special for me! I can hardly believe I'm here."

Clarissa patted her arm, "Come see me in Chicago too, dear."

Louisa beamed as she got her carry-on luggage ready so she could exit the plane. Now she just had to find Mr. Seibert from Millersville who was there to meet her.


End file.
